


Seventeen Quarantined

by hanniehae (yugbamismyspiritanimal), hoshi_loop



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Jeonghan is tired, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, boo seungkwan is sassy, chan honey dont say shit, dino is alone again im sorry, jihoon is constantly gay panicked someone help him, quarantined, respectfully that is hyung, soonyoung is good with his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/hanniehae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshi_loop/pseuds/hoshi_loop
Summary: Seventeen just learned that they could have been exposed to the virus.This requires a mandatory quarantine.Every member is stuck in their dorms.What will they do when their partners are stuck on another floor and stresses arise?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	1. 8th Floor-Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is our first collab! We tried to use the dorm arrangement to our advantage and the current news to make a fun fic for you all! 
> 
> It will be broken down into 4 chapters. 
> 
> 1\. Jihoon POV- 8th Floor (written by hoshi_loop)  
> 2\. Seungcheol POV- 6th Floor (written by Hanniehae)  
> 3\. Joshua POV- 7th Floor (written by hoshi_loop)  
> 4\. Jeonghan POV- 8th Floor (written by Hanniehae)
> 
> For anyone wondering the current dorm arrangement is  
> 8th Floor- Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seungkwan  
> 7th Floor- Joshua, Jun, Vernon, Dino  
> 6th Floor- Scoups, Wonwoo, The8, DK, Mingyu 
> 
> We hope you enjoy this! If you have any questions or rants our Instagram is always open @simpingforseventeen_
> 
> We also love to read comments! So please leave them if you like the fic! We love you!!!

Jihoon had always thought of himself as a romantic. He loved the idea of grand gestures of proclaiming love like writing a song and he really did warm a bit at the thought of happy endings but many would say Jihoon was the complete opposite of a romantic. 

This beyond irritated Jihoon because he didn’t see what hating skinship had to do with hating romance but for some reason, all his friends thought they went hand in hand. His group of friends had no issues showing skinship and it was something Jihoon found himself enduring often even if he didn’t hide his scowl while doing so. 

This wasn’t Jihoon’s fault though. This was all Kwon Soonyoung’s fault. From the minute Soonyoung walked into the practice room back in training days he immediately attached himself to Jihoon’s hip. Jihoon honestly didn’t mind it at the time. He found comfort and friendship easily with Soonyoung and he came to really admire a lot of the qualities that Soonyoung possessed, many that Jihoon thought they shared. Soonyoung was very hard working. Seventeen wasn’t just something fun to do while he was a bored kid-Soonyoung lived and breathed Seventeen much as Jihoon did. 

Other members of the group-some who stayed and some who went-would often complain about how strict Jihoon was about pronunciation when they sang or how Soonyoung would make them practice a dance for up to fifteen hours until everyone was in sync. Jihoon never understood the other member’s issue with these things and so maybe that’s why he fell in love with Soonyoung. He was the one friend who truly got Jihoon.

Jihoon doesn’t remember the exact moment he fell in love with Soonyoung but he knows it was a sudden surprise to him but also he knew deep down that love had always been there. 

Maybe it was the long nights they would spend in his studio working on song after song. Jihoon would tense and get frustrated and Soonyoung would always quietly wrap his arms around him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder, humming softly. This would always calm Jihoon. The close proximity of Soonyoung was something that always soothed him. He had spent many early trainee days sneaking into Soonyoung’s bunk getting wrapped up in the older’s arms and being hummed to sleep. 

These small moments of skinship that Jihoon indulged in with Soonyoung were fine. They were small. They were private. They didn’t have to talk about it or have fans analyze it. It was the out in public moments that tested Jihoon’s patience. Soonyoung knew he hated them but Soonyoung also liked to show off just how weak Jihoon was in his hands. Soonyoung loved seeing Jihoon squirm and so did the fans. 

Jihoon was impressed by carats and their ability to read between the lines during every interaction with the two of them or “soonhoon” as the fans called them. This slightly made Jihoon panicked because he wasn’t sure he wanted to be openly out yet to the public or even to himself. He would often retaliate against Soonyoung by brushing him off only to run over to Seokmin and koala climb on to him. He always got a certain small satisfaction from seeing Soonyoung scowl at the skinship he gave the other members. He had to admit, a jealous Soonyoung was pretty hot. 

Over the years Soonyoung and Jihoon had taken steps to progress their relationship. Jihoon remembers the first time he leaned over and kissed Soonyoung’s pouty lips while they both laid on the bedroom floor playing a video game. The look of shock on Soonyoung’s face that soon turned a bright shade of pink left Jihoon on a high for the entire week. 

From there they snuck kisses here and there. Hands grazing against hands. Knowing glances back and forth. Their small kisses eventually turned into late-night make-out sessions in the studios that had Soonyoung straddled on Jihoon’s lap, panting into his open mouth. 

Jihoon wasn’t experienced much sexually and he knew Soonyoung wasn’t either but Jihoon had an insane amount of confidence when it came to sexual activities with Soonyoung because he loved making Soonyoung beg. Tonight was no different. 

“Hoonie,” Soonyoung pleaded. “Just touch me please.”

Jihoon smiled to himself and took a minute to soak in the image of Soonyoung sprawled out underneath him, completely naked and glowing from his neon lights. Soonyoungs hair was wet with sweat and stuck on his forehead and his face was flushed. He looked completely fucked out and Jihoon hadn’t even done anything yet. 

“What do you say?” Jihoon whispered, leaning down to hover his face inches from Soonyoung’s.

“Oh for fucks sake, Ji,” Soonyoung whined. When Jihoon started to dismount Soonyoung and pull his pants back up, Soonyoung let out a whine and pulled Jihoon back. “Fine.”

Jihoon smiled and waited. 

“Touch me, daddy.” Soonyoung barely was able to get the words out other than a whimper because Jihoon had already thrust inside of him. 

****

Jihoon couldn’t help but smile. He glanced over at Soonyoung who was now a weak mess in the middle of his studio floor and softly snoring. He got up quietly and fished around for a blanket to cover the older. When he was pleased with making sure the other was comfortable he got up to clean himself off. 

He sat back down at his computer and started clicking around opening up different projects he knew he needed to finish. He noticed his phone had numerous missed calls and messages from almost all the members and a few from staff. He hesitated before picking up because he wondered if Soonyoung and he had finally been caught. 

**_cheol: Lee Jihoon. Seriously where the fuck are you and Kwon at? This is serious._ **

**_gyu: Hyung, cheol is losing his shit. Hurry to the dorms._ **

Jihoon decided to skip the rest of the highly aggressive messages that littered his screen and quickly shut down his computer and slide his phone into his pocket. 

He didn’t want to wake Soonyoung. He loved seeing a peaceful sleeping Soonyoung. 

“Soonie, baby.” Jihoon cooed into the older’s ear while gently shaking him. “We have to go. Emergency team meeting. Sounds serious.” 

Soonyoung blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes before smiling and pulling Jihoon down for a kiss. 

“Just wanted one more before you pretend like you don’t like me again.” Soonyoung teased. 

“Soonyoung, that’s not true. And you know that.” 

Jihoon held Soonyoung’s gaze until the other laughed and pushed him away. He watched while Soonyoung got dressed and collected his things hoping that Soonyoung really didn’t feel that way. He tries to balance his affection and non-affection for Soonyoung out in the public but he often worries that maybe it really does hurt Soonyoung to push him away-even if they do end up in each other’s arms every night. 

“Hoonie, let’s go?” Soonyoung raises his eyebrows at Jihoon. Jihoon knows he must have gotten lost in thought so he smiles up at Soonyoung and reaches out for his extended hand to walk back to the dorms with the boy he loved the most-maybe even more than music.

*****

  
One week. One week was all it took for everything to completely go to shit.    
  
Last week Jihoon was completely on a high. Nights with Soonyoung in the studio and mornings by himself working away at new music. He would have never guessed that either of those things would abruptly come to a halt. 

  
  
_When Jihoon and Soonyoung had finally arrived at the team meeting Seungcheol had sadly told them that they had to quarantine. There was a chance they had been exposed. The other members all broke out into comments about how it was probably a certain award show that forced them all out into a parking lot or some other schedule that they had to attend despite the number of cases slowly rising again in Korea._ _  
__  
__At first, Jihoon didn’t think it would be that big of a deal. He basically self-isolated on the daily. It wasn’t until Seungcheol had stopped him at the door and told him that he couldn’t go to the studio._ _  
__  
__“No, Jihoon, you don’t understand. They are making us stay in our dorms. We can’t go to the other floors and we can’t go to the studio or practice rooms.” Seungcheol sighed, running his hand through his hair. JIhoon could tell that Cheol was stressed and that maybe now wasn’t the time to press the issue._ _  
__  
__Anyone else he would have argued but Cheol being one of his closest friends he knew when to just let something go. Not to mention Jihoon secretly had a huge fear of his best friend relapsing again. He wasn’t ready to find Cheol again like he did last year._ _  
__  
__Jihoon shook that image out of his head and simply rolled his eyes at Cheol and pushed past him to head to the 8th floor. He watched the other members scramble to their dorms while saying bye to their friends. He realized that most members would be away from their respective partners._ _  
__  
__Jihoon decided to take the stairs to clear his mind but didn’t get much of a chance with a set of arms grabbed him from behind._ _  
__  
__“Hoonie, we get to spend 14 days together!” Soonyoung’s voice carried in the stairwell._ _  
__  
__Jihoon pushed him off and continued up the stairs trying his best to ignore the other. The other didn’t catch on but what was new._   


  
  
Flashback to now and he was one week in and ready to blow his brains out. He didn’t understand why they were all still stuck here when they had all tested negative anyway.   
  
To be fair he wasn’t the only one struggling with this arrangement. He wasn’t that self-involved that he didn’t notice the sniffles from Jeonghan’s room late at night or the growing tension between him and Seungkwan. He was really sick of Boo Seungkwan.    
  
Of course, the first thing Jihoon sees when walking into the kitchen that morning was Seungkwan himself sitting at the table flicking through his phone.    
  
Seungkwan looked up and narrowed his eyes at Jihoon and Jihoon simply huffed past him to the cabinets pulling out a mug.    
  
“I made coffee. You’re welcome.” Seungkwan said with snark. 

  
  
Jihoon glanced at the coffee in the pitcher and slowly walked over to the sink with it. While holding Seungkwan’s gaze he poured out the entire thing of coffee into the sink with a triumphant smile. Seungkwan watched open-mouthed.    
  
“Jihoon, please..not today.” Jeonghan sighed while walking into the kitchen. He looked tired. More tired than usual. Jihoon decided he had gotten the rise he needed out of Seungkwan so he wouldn’t push any further. He walked out smiling at Seungkwan who was already cursing up a storm about how unbelievable he was. 

  
  
He went back to his bedroom and laid on the bed. He had spent most of his days here. What else was he supposed to do? He had left his laptop and most of his other equipment at the studio so he was literally wasting his time every single day.    
  
He sighed and decided he should go see what Soonyoung was up to. He knew he was probably pushing his luck but he was feeling caged up. 

  
  
He knocked on Soonyoung’s door and let himself in without waiting for a response.    
  
Soonyoung was on his floor trying to film a mukbang for carats on V-Live. He looked up and nodded towards Jihoon but immediately went back to his video.    
  
JIhoon huffed several times trying to let Soonyoung know that he was bored. He could see the irritation rising on Soonyoung's face but he still let out one more long sigh.    
  
“Is there something you need, Jihoon?” Soonyoung groaned, turning off his phone.    
  
“Do I have to need something?” Jihoon asked irritated.    
  
“That’s usually how this works.” Soonyoung held his gaze.    
  
Jihoon sighed and resorted to letting that question hang, unanswered and instead started looking through the different CDs Soonyoung had sprawled out on his desk. 

  
  
He wasn’t sure how Soonyoung and he had gotten to this place. This very cold place. And how quickly. That was a lie..he knew. It was because of him. Jihoon was feeling trapped and he had definitely been taking it out on Soonyoung.    
  
The first few days of quarantine wasn’t so bad. He spent nights in Soonyoung’s bed watching Marvel movies he knew that Soonyoung was only watching for him. They definitely took advantage of the free time those first few nights.    
  
But reality set in for Jihoon and he couldn’t help but start to feel anger that he couldn’t work on his music. Also, there was the other thing in the back of his mind that was slowly chipping away at his sanity. It wasn’t Soonyoung’s fault, obviously, but it seemed easy to act like it was. So he did. 

  
  
On the third day, Jihoon had started to ignore Soonyoung. He knew that was something Soonyoung hated and it actually did pain him to see Soonyoung start to break a bit each time he slammed the door in the other’s face. On the fourth day, Jihoon kept his door locked completely and didn’t answer anyone. On the fifth day, Jihoon had pretty much snapped at Soonyoung at every chance he had. By the sixth and seventh day, he had already made Soonyoung cry several times and he honestly wasn’t even sure why the hell he was doing it. It was like he had started and couldn’t stop.    
  
He was angered by Soonyoung. How Soonyoung wasn’t bothered by the lack of productivity. How Soonyoung didn’t care that they needed to release another album. One of the main things that made Jihoon fall in love with Soonyoung was his commitment to their work and here he was giving zero shits about it.    
  
That wasn’t all though. Soonyoung had acted as if this was a honeymoon for them. Openly trying to plant kisses on Jihoon’s cheeks and making comments that left the tips of Jihoon’s ears dusted red. This wouldn’t be so bad but he did it in front of Seungkwan and in front of Jeonghan.    


  
Jihoon wasn’t so sure they were completely inconspicuous the past few months..he knew that some members knew something was going on but he was adamant about keeping his..whatever with Soonyoung between just the two of them. Soonyoung knew this. So, the fact that he had seemed to completely disregard all this had really pissed Jihoon off.    
  
The little comments from Seungkwan about his hyungs spending the night together and then the phone call from Cheol about using protection absolutely sent Jihoon off the deep end.    
  
Jihoon knew that none of his members would care. They wouldn’t care that he was with Soonyoung and they wouldn’t care that he was gay. Hell, they were all fucking gay. And they were all fucking someone, except Chan of course. Jihoon had once felt bad that Chan was left out and didn’t find a partner but at the same time, he was now thinking maybe Chan was the lucky one. He didn’t have to deal with any of this shit.    


  
“Seriously Ji, what do you need?” Soonyoung’s voice shook Jihoon out of his thoughts. Soonyoung had gotten up and laid himself out across his bed. Jihoon couldn’t help but trail his body with his eyes. Soonyoung was much taller than him and as much as he pretended to hate it he actually really loved the height difference between the two. He adored Soonyoung’s long legs and toned thighs. He loved his long arms that easily wrapped him up whole. Soonyoung wasn’t overly built but he was strong. His back wasn’t as broad as Cheol’s but it was defined from long nights in the dance room. Jihoon also loved that he fit perfectly against Soonyoung’s chest when they laid in bed. There were no awkward placements, they simply locked together perfectly as if they were made to be tangled up in each other.    
  
“Oh my god, Soonyoung. Does everything have to be so dramatic with you?” Jihoon groaned, tossing one of the CDs down on the desk a little more forcefully than intended. He willed himself to not soften because honestly, Soonyoung was really irritating him with his attitude. For someone who had constantly tried to be up his ass this last week, he sure was being a snob when Jihoon finally gave him the attention he begged for. “I just came to see you. Thought you wanted me to spend more time with you.”    
  
Soonyoung laughed. It wasn’t the laugh that Jihoon loved though. It was one that was laced with bitterness and a smile that didn’t quite reach Soonyoung’s eyes. 

  
  
Jihoon sat there and debated his next move. He finally decided he was too tired to fight. He really just wanted to lay on Soonyoung’s chest and hopefully sleep these next 7 days away. He finally cleared his throat and stood up moving towards the bed. He crawled in slightly pushing Soonyoung back to make room for him.    
  
He could feel Soonyoung tense and he hated that. He hated the uncertainty he could feel from one of his oldest friends. He hated that he had caused it. Soonyoung eventually softened and pulled Jihoon in. They laid there in silence other than noise from the other two housemates.    
  
Seungkwan was in a video call with Vernon for the 800th time that day and it was honestly so cringey how much of a simp Vernon was for the other. The last few days he had heard some of the corniest things come out of Vernon’s mouth and it was honestly ruining Jihoon’s cool guy image of Vernon. Who knew he was such a lovesick puppy?    
  
Jeonghan was on the phone too but his voice was hushed and serious. It was either Joshua or Seungcheol he was talking to. Jihoon knew something was up and had honestly started to worry about Cheol. Was that why his hyung was crying every night? Did he relapse?   
  
Jihoon sighed loudly and Soonyoung softly carded his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Soonyoung’s breathing instead of the feeling in his stomach that he had been ignoring the past week.    
  
What Soonyoung didn’t understand was that this wasn’t just about his studio. This was also about his best friend. He hadn’t been able to shake the look in Cheol’s eyes when he had retreated to his dorm. He had seen it before and he wasn’t sure how bad it would be this time. 

  
  
“Jihoon,” Soonyoung whispered. Jihoon hummed in response. “I know you are upset about the studio. I know you miss your music but...why do you take it out on me? Can you not just enjoy this time..we might not get moments like this again.”    
  
Jihoon immediately pushed back from Soonyoung.    
  
“You can never just shut up, Soon. Like you have to always ruin the moment with your mouth.” Jihoon sighed sitting up.    
  
“I can think of a few times my mouth didn’t ruin--” Soonyoung had tried pulling Jihoon back down but Jihoon quickly interrupted him.    
  
“Soonyoung, stop. I’m not fucking you.” Jihoon said bitterly.   
  
Soonyoung lied back on his back and shut his eyes. He didn’t say anything for a bit and Jihoon honestly thought maybe the older had fallen asleep.    
  
“Fuck off, Jihoon. I’m tired of doing this. You can’t keep treating me like I’m nothing more than someone you fuck when you are stressed” Soonyoung said softly. Almost unsure if he wanted to be mean    
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes and stood up.    
  
“Seriously Jihoon, don’t come back tonight when you want your dick sucked. I’m done.”    
  
Jihoon didn’t hear whatever else Soonyoung said because he had already slammed the door on his way out. 

  
  
***   
  
“Jihoon?” Jeonghan called out to him. Jihoon watched him linger in his doorway unsure of what to do. This was new. Jeonghan definitely didn’t bother Jihoon much but he was never so cautious. Was Jihoon really being that much of an asshole to everyone?   
  
“Do you want to eat with us? Cheollie ordered us some meat.” Jeonghan said softly.    
  
“You talked to Cheol?” Jihoon asked sitting up. He had been texting Cheol but wasn’t getting a response. To say it had slightly sent him in a bit of panic was an understatement.    
  
“Yes, for a bit. He is busy with the others. Supposedly Mingyu is really testing his nerves.”   
  
This made Jihoon laugh a little. He knew how annoying Mingyu could be.    
  
“Ah, yeah. He is worse than Soonyoung sometimes.” Jihoon laughed. He meant that to be a joke but he saw the displeased look on Jeonghan’s face.    
  
“Hoonie, don’t you think you’re being a little..tough..on Soonyoung? He is really sensitive, you know? Especially when it comes to you.”    
  
Jihoon knew Jeonghan was right but he didn’t feel like admitting it right now.    
  
“Mm. So, there's meat?” Jihoon asked getting up and walking towards Jeonghan with a smile. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Jihoon leading him to the kitchen.    
  
***

  
  
“Hyung, Jihoon is glaring at me again,” Seungkwan said with a mouthful of meat. Jihoon rolled his eyes and Jeonghan simply sighed, sitting down his chopsticks. Jihoon watched Jeonghan run his hand through his hair and looked at both of them. Jihoon could tell he was over it.    
  
Seungkwan continued bitching and carrying on about who knows what, Jihoon had already mentally checked out. He found himself watching Soonyoung who sat across from him. He quietly sat and continuously turned a few pieces of meat on the grill. Jihoon could tell he was just trying to busy himself and not get involved in whatever fight Seungkwan and Jihoon were making.    
  
Jihoon sighed and couldn’t help but think how beautiful Soonyoung was. He had always been cute. His cheeks always round and the smallest eyes. As he got older though his face thinned and his eyes became sharper. The strong features were definitely striking on the older. Soonyoung caught Jihoon’s gaze causing him to look away and abruptly stand up announcing he was finished. Seungkwan rolled his eyes.    


  
He made his way back to his room and listened to his three roommates chat. He noticed that as soon as he left the three of them shared easy conversation and laughter. Two things that were not at all involved when he was at the table.    
  
This frustrated Jihoon. No, Jihoon frustrated Jihoon. He was an asshole. He knew that but he had never felt like his friends didn’t like being around him. It was his own doing.    
  
He sat on the floor and pulled out his phone.    
  
**_Ujiii: cheol, are you okay?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cheol: Hey, Ji. Sorry, I’ve just been tired. I’m okay. Are you still being mean to your boyfriend?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ujiii: he’s not my boyfriend_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cheol: yeah, okay._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cheol: stop being mean. You are going to give Hannie gray hairs._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ujiii: Seriously. Are you okay? Like..cheol..is it like last time?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Jihoon watched the read notification appear and then all of a sudden it changed back to unread. Jihoon threw his phone in frustration. Did Cheol really just ignore him?   
  
He sat for a few more minutes before deciding fuck this. He was going to the 6th floor. He needed to make sure his friend was okay. 

  
  
****   
  
Jihoon had almost made it out the door unnoticed until he heard that voice..that annoying, know-it-all voice.    
  
“Hannie-hyung, Jihoon is trying to go to the studio.” Seungkwan singsonged loudly. Jihoon sighed with his hand on the doorknob. Waiting for Jeonghan to scold him. He figured he could maybe explain to Jeonghan, surely he would understand. Instead, he was greeted by Soonyoung.    
  
“Ji, seriously? You’re going to risk everything just to go to your studio to work on some song?” Soonyoung asked, arms crossed. Jihoon turned around and narrowed his eyes at Soonyoung.    
  
“Some song?” Jihoon huffed.    
  
“Yes, some song. Some song that can wait..what a couple more days?” Soonyoung was irritated, Jihoon could tell by the way Soonyoung was overly moving his hands with each word. “I mean you honestly don’t think that I want to go to the practice room and work on my choreo? You don’t think that bothers me? I work just as hard.” 

  
  
Jihoon laughed at that. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon with wide eyes, surprised by the other’s sudden laughter. He glanced over and saw Seungkwan leaning into the doorway watching with Vernon and Dino on video chat watching as well. He rolled his eyes and walked closer to Soonyoung, anger boiling in him now.    
  
“Soonyoung, you cannot honestly be comparing...what you do to what I do?” Jihoon said with disbelief. “You can do your  _ little  _ dances wherever. You don’t need the practice room. Our group doesn’t RELY on YOUR dances.”    
  
Jihoon knew he should shut up but he was so irritated. Soonyoung was the one person who was supposed to get Jihoon and here he was completely missing the whole damn point on why Jihoon was pissed off.    
  
“Our entire group relies on ME. ME. I’m constantly having to find the next hit. The song that will win us the awards we deserve. The song that will have other fandoms shutting their fucking mouths. I’m pretty sure your dances will be fine.”    
  
Soonyoung stared at Jihoon with pained eyes. They filled with tears... Jihoon’s breath hitched a bit when he saw but he was determined to not back down.    
  
“You put that pressure on yourself, Ji. No one expects you to do everything. We ALL do something. We ALL make this group. My  _ little  _ dances are what millions retweet. OUR synchronization is what others praise us for. How dare you belittle what I do for this group.” Soonyoung said, voice shaking. Jihoon could see him breaking. He hesitated and stopped himself from reaching out to pull Soonyoung in. He immediately wanted to apologize and kiss his tears away but he couldn’t get out of his head long enough to do so. By the time he thought maybe he could, Soonyoung had already retreated back to his room. 

  
  
Jihoon turned around to clapping from Seungkwan who stood leaning against the wall.    
  
“Way to go, Hyung.” He said with bitterness. Jihoon sighed and walked into the kitchen to tell Jeonghan that he had to leave.    
  
“No, Jihoon. You are staying here.” Jeonghan said before Jihoon could even explain why. “You are staying here. I’m sick of this. I’m so tired. You two figure this out. FIX THIS.” He said getting up and walking to his room.    
  
Jihoon held Seungkwan’s gaze.    
  
“Sit the fuck down, Hyung. You need to listen to what I have to say.” Seungkwan said, pulling out a chair and sitting down motioning to the chair across from him.    
  
Jihoon was tired too. He was tired of hurting Soonyoung. He was tired of hurting. So he did what the younger told him. He sat the fuck down. 

  
  
***   
  
The next morning Jihoon woke up more tired than he was when he went to sleep. He rolled out of bed and threw on a ball cap instead of brushing his hair.    
  
He padded lazily out to the main room where his roommates were already out and about in. Seungkwan was doing yoga and Jeonghan was building another damn lego car. Jihoon rubbed his eyes and focused on Soonyoung who was quietly sitting on the couch reading a manga.    
  
He slowly sat down next to Soonyoung, hesitant, and fully aware of Seungkwan and Jeonghan trying to side glance at them. 

  
  
“Soonyoung,” Jihoon cleared his throat. “Can we talk?”   
  
Soonyoung simply looked up at Jihoon and then back to his book. Jihoon sighed and leaned back into the couch. His phone suddenly went off. 

  
  
**_Cheol: Ji, I’m so tired_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ujiii: what do you mean, Cheol?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ujiii: cheol?_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Jihoon immediately stood up and started grabbing his slippers. The other three watched him and he saw Soonyoung roll his eyes.    
  
“Another temper tantrum?” Soonyoung challenged.    
  
Jihoon stared at the floor. He wasn’t going to hurt Soonyoung anymore. Seungkwan had made it painfully aware that Jihoon had taken things too far the past two weeks.    
  
“Jihoon?” Jeonghan asked worriedly. 

  
  
He didn’t mean to but as soon as the first tear hit his cheek..the others came after. One after the other the tears fell from his eyes and he just was too tired to act like he wasn’t scared. He slumped to the floor and a loud ugly sob escaped his mouth.    
  
Soonyoung was by his side immediately. All the anger had left his eyes and nothing but worry and love was left in them. He scooped Jihoon up and willed him to look at him.    
  
“Ji, please..what is going on? Look...I think we can leave tomorrow..just one more day? Can we just make it one more day?” Soonyoung softly begged.    
  
“That’s not it, Soonyoung! I don’t care about the fucking studio...I care about Cheol.” Jihoon hiccuped and sobbed. Soonyoung glanced towards Jeonghan who was making his way over.    
  
“Honey, what about Cheol?” Jeonghan asked, placing his hand on Jihoon’s back. Seungkwan had also quietly moved by his side with a box of tissues. 

  
  
“I...I have to make sure he is okay, Hyung.” Jihoon sobbed. Words broken and snot running down his face. He was so tired. “You guys don’t understand. You weren’t there. No one was there but me. I didn’t know what to do. I had never seen anyone..so..so broken like that. You didn’t hear his screams.   
  
Did you know that, Hyung? He screamed. He hated himself and that feeling...it was suffocating. Ever since then I’m constantly worried. What if Cheol relapses? What if I’m not there this time? When those stupid people on Twitter shared that photo--I thought...will this be it? Will this push him again? When we didn’t even win a fucking award that mattered for the album that he pushed himself on--was that going to be it? You didn’t see his eyes when he said we had to cancel our performance at KBS. I did. I saw it. These stages..these promotions..he is here with us again after not being..and...I can’t imagine how much this all means to him now, even more than before..and..he said he was tired and he hasn’t been messaging me and--”

  
  
“Jihoon, shhh,” Jeonghan whispered wrapping his arms around Jihoon as well as Soonyoung who was holding on to him tightly crying with him. “Honey, this..this isn’t something you need to carry with you. Cheol is okay. I promise.”   
  
“But you have been crying. There is something you aren’t telling us.” Jihoon wipes at his eyes.    
  
Jeonghan sighs and squeezes Jihoon tighter.    
  
“I just miss him, Hoonie. He is my Soonyoung. I’m not me when I’m not with him.” Jeonghan nuzzles into Jihoon’s hair. Tears wetting the top of his head.    
  
Jihoon looks at Soonyoung finally and lets out another sob. Soonyoung shushes him and kisses his tears. Humming ever so lightly like he always does when Jihoon has reached his breaking point. Jihoon cries and cries into Soonyoung until he can’t anymore. 

  
  
****   
  
Jihoon wakes up again. The room is dark and he isn’t sure if it's day or night. He goes to turn but can’t..a pair of arms are wrapped tightly around him. Soonyoung.    
  
He sighs happily into the other. Smelling Soonyoung’s shirt and bunching it up a bit into his fists. 

  
  
“Hoonie?” Soonyoung whispers. Jihoon hums in response moving closer. “Are you okay?”   
Jihoon nods and slowly traces the design on Soonyoung’s shirt. Too nervous to meet the other’s eyes.    
  
“Hoonie, I’m so sorry. I’ve been so selfish. I’ve made this whole thing about me. I should have seen it was more.” Soonyoung was going to continue but was cut off when Jihoon pressed his lips against his.    
  
They kiss for a bit. Slow and soft. Jihoon sighing into Soonyoung’s mouth. He had missed this.    
  
They break apart and Jihoon traces the curves of Soonyoung’s face. Running a thumb across his lips and mentally memorizing every detail of the other’s face. He didn’t need to really though..he had already memorized it time and time again.    
  
“Don’t be sorry, Soonie.” Jihoon sighed. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I’ve been such an asshole to you. For no reason. And I don’t...I don’t even mean just now..but before too. I’ve taken you for granted, I think.”    
  
Soonyoung shakes his head and tries to interject but Jihoon stops him and continues. 

  
  
“You were right. I do put a lot of pressure on myself. I always have. I know you do too. I just love our group. I love our fans. I love..I love you. I want to make everyone happy.”    
  
Jihoon expects Soonyoung to respond but when he doesn’t Jihoon glances up at him and sees that Soonyoung looks shocked.    
  
“What? What’s wrong?” Jihoon asks.    
  
“You..you love me?” Soonyoung whispers.    
  
“Well, of course, I do you, idiot. I have since we were trainees. Isn’t it obvious?” Jihoon laughs lightly. Capturing Soonyoungs lips with his again.    
  
Soonyoung wraps around Jihoon more and starts peppering the younger with kisses. Between each kiss, he mumbles an “I love you”    
  
“Soonyoung, I’m sorry that I haven’t made my love for you obvious. I know I’m shit with stuff like this. But..every song... it’s about you. You have to know that. It's you and always has been. I promise I’ll be better. I promise everyone will know that you are mine.” 

  
  
Soonyoung chuckles and protests, “Okay, Ji, look I love this but you don’t have to declare it to everyone..especially the public. I’m not that dumb. I know that isn’t the right call.”    
  
“Okay, fine. But I want the members to know. I don’t want to hide it anymore.” Jihoon giggles.    
  
“Lee Jihoon, did you just giggle? Oh my god…” Soonyoung digs his fingers into Jihoon’s side. Both of them erupted into laughter. Jihoon pushes Soonyoung back and climbs on top, pinning the other’s arms down with his knees.    
  
“Shut up, Kwon,” Jihoon says while leaning down to kiss Soonyoung. Soonyoung lets Jihoon kiss him until they are both out of breath and lips swollen. His hands travel down the sides of Soonyoung’s body and playfully toy around the hem of his pants. “Let's make sure the whole dorm knows you are mine.”    
  
Soonyoung gasps and laughs a bit too. Jihoon palms at his crotch feeling Soonyoung getting hard. He smiles into the kisses he is leaving on Soonyoung’s neck. “They can’t hear you, Kwon.”    
  
Soonyoung moans out Jihoon’s name loud enough that he knows the others can hear. He hears Jeonghan yelling about someone knocking at the door and Jihoon wonders if they pissed someone off already. He doesn’t worry about it though..all he wants to do is show the boy he loves how much he loves him. 


	2. 6th Floor - Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol deals with the stress of being the general leader in the middle of a pandemic that they’re now having to quarantine for. He’s worked so hard to get back to a good place after his break last year. He’s determined to keep it that way. But a person can only take so much, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I hope that you guys are enjoying this fic so far! 
> 
> I honestly had to take some breathers while writing this because every time I think about what Cheol dealt with last year, and probably still deals with to some degree, it breaks my heart. 
> 
> Bottom line, Seungcheol is the best leader and we really don’t deserve this sweet man sometimes. 
> 
> Please enjoy and leave some love! We love interacting with you guys! And come hang out with us on IG @simpingforseventeen_

Seungcheol hated seeing the looks on the 12 faces staring back at him. Some were pissed. Others, like Wonwoo, more stoic. But he knew them all well enough by now to know that they were all scared. How could they not be? They all knew the risks of continuing on with year-end schedules despite the recent uptick in cases again. They knew that the hours spent in that damn parking lot a couple of weeks ago wasn’t worth the heartache at only receiving what felt like pity awards. But every time they saw the reactions online from their Carats, it made it all worth it for them. They all knew that their fans were just as overwhelmed and just generally over this whole fucking pandemic at this point. So knowing that they were making at least a temporary difference to them, well, it made those appearances worth it.

Until they found out that they had potentially been exposed. Honestly, Seungcheol was surprised that it had taken this long for them to have a scare. But here they were, a few days before the KBS Song Fest and they were having to not only be tested but then quarantined until their results came in. He knew that their fans would understand why they would be absent, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t weigh heavily on the young leader’s mind. Not to mention the nightmare he knew was coming in having to physically separate himself from Jeonghan for the next 14 days but also all the others that would also be separated from lovers and best friends.

“Guys, I know this sucks. But we’ve just got to make the best of it, yeah? Manager hyung will be coming by later with some groceries for each floor. Just some basics. Probably a few snacks too. Now is a perfect time for those of you that wish you could order takeout every night.” Seungcheol tittered, trying to make his voice as light as possible. He didn’t want to worry the kids. He knew they would anyway, but if he could try to prevent it, he would.

It earned him a few laughs as the boys headed off to their respective floors, showing an unusually high amount of skinship with each other before doing so. He couldn’t blame them though. Even though they didn’t all live in the same dorm anymore, they might as well have. More often than not there were members going to sleep on other floors and coming and going as they pleased. So to have that completely taken away from them wasn’t sitting well with them. He also didn’t miss the frustration in Jihoon’s eyes when he told the younger that he couldn’t in fact quarantine in his studio and had to spend it in his dorm. He wasn’t sure if it was because Jihoon wouldn’t be able to work on music at all for the next two weeks or because he was going to be forced to deal with whatever the hell it was that he had going on with Soonyoung. Maybe it was both. Regardless, he was beyond thankful that their vobo didn’t push him on it and silently retreated to his dorm.

“Hannie, Shua, could you guys hang back for a second?”

He giggled as the kids whined that the other two oldest got to stay behind for a bit, but eventually they found their way back to the hallway, and the four that he shared his dorm with retreated to their rooms. He was thankful that they understood without being asked that he needed to speak with the other two privately.

“Everything okay, Cheol?” Jeonghan called softly as he grabbed the elder’s hand. He honestly felt the worst for his boyfriend. Knowing that he was going to have to deal with a pouty and likely very sassy Seungkwan but also be ready to diffuse whatever was bound to go down between Jihoon and Soonyoung.

Seungcheol just hummed at first before dragging his free hand down his face and walking over to the couch. He sighed before he finally spoke up again.

“I’m just worried. About the kids. About our fans. About the two of you.”

“Us? Cheol, why are you worried about us?” Joshua asked.

“I’m going to need you both these next two weeks. I know that we’re all used to having to diffuse different situations that come up, but we almost always have one of the other two of us nearby or we can at least pop into whatever dorm has the issue at the moment. But we don’t have that luxury for now. I can’t pop in and check on you guys. And that worries me.”

He didn’t miss the look that Joshua and Jeonghan exchanged before he spoke back up.

“I know that you guys don’t want me to worry about things like that, but you do know that I’m going to anyway, right?” The two just nodded at him. Seungcheol sighed before continuing. “I also know that you both know the difference between this kind of worrying and my anxiety. I’ll be okay knowing that you two are holding things down on your floors.”

He hated seeing them so on edge about this. About him. He knew that their worries were valid. He would be just as worried if either of them had been in a similar situation as he was this time last year. But Seungcheol felt better than he had in quite some time.. he thought.

“Yah, stop looking like you’re both about to cry. I’m okay. I hate this situation, but we’ve been through worse things than this together. Let’s just keep the kids from staging a coup against us and get through these next two weeks, okay?

Seungcheol sighed in relief when the pair finally cracked a smile at his lame joke and pulled Joshua into a side hug before he slipped away to tell Seokmin bye and head back up to his floor. With it just him and Jeonghan in the living room, he took full advantage and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, knowing it would fluster him.

“Cheoooool,” the younger whined as he pulled away. Seungcheol just snickered as he attached his lips to Jeonghan’s neck, effectively silencing him for a moment. The pair quickly lost themselves in each other, not realizing there were still other people in the dorm with them. That bliss quickly fading when Minghao groaned as he walked through to grab a bottle of water.

“Ugh, hyungs gross. I don’t need to see this after seeing Shua hyung and Seok sucking face in the hallway.”

The pair pulled away, Seungcheol noticing how flustered Jeonghan looked. Leave it to Minghao to pop off at a moment’s notice, especially when he was being forcibly separated from Jun. He was in for a long two weeks.

When Joshua finally reentered the living room, Seungcheol gave Jeonghan one last quick peck before shooing the two back to their floors to make sure the kids weren’t already trying to cause trouble. He slowly retreated back to his room and sighed as he sprawled across his bed. It was just two weeks. Maybe less if their results came in sooner. He knew that Shua and Jeonghan could handle their floors. He had honestly never been more thankful that the three 95 liners were split among each of the three dorms. He trusted the two of them completely to step up when needed. They would be fine.

Him on the other hand? That he wasn’t so sure of. He knew that it was already getting harder to ignore that little voice in the back of his head telling him that this was all his fault for not keeping them all safe and that now if something happened, there was nothing he could do about it because he was stuck in his dorm for the next two weeks. Seungcheol blinked away the tears that were now pricking at his eyes. He would not cry.. yet. He would not let himself get back to  _ that  _ place. He would be fine. He could handle this.

* * *

Seungcheol was in fact not fine. Nor was he handling their situation well. At least to himself he wasn’t. He refused to burden the others with what was going on in his head. He didn’t have a choice but to be the strong one. He was their leader. They looked to him for support in moments like this. Only they had never really had a moment like this before. They’d never lived through a pandemic before. But that didn’t matter. He was determined to power through.

Which would have been smooth sailing if he wasn’t being forced to watch Mingyu pout at Wonwoo literally 24/7. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on between the two of them nor was he sure they did either. He honestly didn’t understand why the two of them, along with Jihoon and Soonyoung refused to acknowledge they had a “something” going on. It’s not like it was secret to any of the rest of them and it’s not like practically everyone else was already paired off with someone.

Seungcheol could feel the tension slowly reaching a breaking point on his floor. He hoped that the other floors were managing well. Come to think of it, he hadn’t heard much from either Jeonghan or Joshua about how things were going for them, just brief conversations here and there and always seemingly choosing to avoid talking about how things were going. He knew that his boyfriend was likely approaching the same situation he found himself in and honestly didn’t know what to say in the moment to comfort him, so he selfishly decided to check in on Joshua first.

“Shua?” he spoke softly, not wanting to draw attention to himself from those in either dorm since the two had opted to video chat  instead of just calling. “How are things going up there?”

“Hi Cheol. It’s going okay. Sollie and Chan practically stay on the phone with Seungkwan all day. And Jun and I have just been relaxing for the most part. How are you though? Seok said that things were kinda tense on your floor?”

Seungcheol felt himself visibly tense up as he walked over to shut his bedroom door, something he rarely did when talking on the phone.

“Cheol?”

And that was all it took. Joshua’s soft voice, laced with concern. Seungcheol felt his breath hitch and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling if he tried.

“Cheol? Hey, what is it, what’s wrong?”

“Shua, I’m so tired. I’m so fucking tired. I hate that we all have to be separated like this. I hate that it’s my fault, because my test hasn’t come back yet. I don’t understand why my test hasn’t come back yet? When all of yours have? Am I sick? I feel fine..”

Seungcheol knew that he was letting his thoughts get away from him, but it was like once he started, he just couldn’t stop.

“But it’s not just that Shua. It’s like I don’t even know how to be the leader anymore. How is it that I can handle things when we have to promote or go film GoSe, things that yeah, they matter, but not really in comparison to this. It’s been a week, Shua. One fucking week and everything has gone to shit.”

“Cheollie, shh calm down for me, okay? What’s gone to shit, love? What’s going on down there?”

Seungcheol croaked out a groan before continuing.

“Shua, it’s like they’ve all lost their collective minds. And I get it. We’re all cooped up in here and we can’t go anywhere. But it’s like Mingyu has made it his sole mission to just get under  _ everyone’s _ skin. Well except for Seok’s. That kid is too sweet for his own good. Wonu has resorted to ignoring him half the time and I swear I think Hao is planning out his murder. And I know that Mingyu just wants Wonwoo to acknowledge whatever it is they have going on and I really don’t understand why he won’t, but it’s just too much. It’s too much. And I know that Hannie is dealing with the same thing on his floor and that I should just suck it up..”   
  
“Cheol, it’s okay. You’re okay. We’re okay. Hannie is okay.”

Seungcheol pauses for a moment trying to allow Joshua’s words to sink in and register for him, but he just can’t bring himself to allow the grace that is being extended towards him.

“I’m not okay, Shua. But I have to be. Even if I have to just pretend for now.”

“Cheol,” Seungcheol can hear the concern even louder now, but he doesn’t have time to indulge it anymore. Not when he can hear Minghao stomping about the dorm.

“Shua, please don’t tell Hannie? He’s stressed enough dealing with Jihoon and Soonyoung. I won’t make it worse on him. Not when I can just suck it up for the next few days.”

“Cheol, I don’t know. You know I don’t-” Joshua was cut off by yelling in the background.

“HYUNGGGGGGGG!” Seungcheol groaned. Mingyu. Always Mingyu, he thought.

“Shua, please.” Joshua just sighed and nodded his head to Seungcheol before they ended their call and Seungcheol reluctantly headed out of his room to see what was going on now.

* * *

Seungcheol was thankful for all of his members. They each brought something so unique to their team. But right now, he had never been more thankful for Minghao. For being the youngest one in their dorm, he’d just single handedly put an end to whatever it was that had gotten into Mingyu.

He’d barely even been able to get in a word, but found that he wasn’t that upset by it.

“Hyung, please, let me handle this?”

Seungcheol just nodded as he watched Minghao lay into Mingyu. Normally he would step in, but the state of mind he was in, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Maybe having his best friend, who was also the same age would finally be what got through to Mingyu.

And it was. Mingyu apologized to all of them, especially to him and Wonwoo. He pulled their resident puppy into a hug before shooing him off, throwing fond looks to the other three as they went about their days. He wasn’t sure if it was his exhaustion or just being relieved that one situation was finally under control. But as had become common for him this past week, he really couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He headed back to his room, this time leaving the door open, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket to see another text from Jihoon. The younger had been texting him off and on the past couple days, but he just didn’t have it in him to have a conversation. He knew that Jihoon was probably the most protective over him, other than Jeonghan. Jihoon had seen it all. Every ugly detail of his breakdown last year. So despite his brain screaming otherwise, he decided to indulge his friend for a moment, at least.

**Ujiii: cheol, are you okay?**

**Cheol: Hey, Ji. Sorry, I’ve just been tired. I’m okay. Are you still being mean to your boyfriend?**

**Ujiii: he’s not my boyfriend**

**Cheol: yeah, okay.**

**Cheol: stop being mean. You are going to give Hannie gray hairs.**

**Ujiii: Seriously. Are you okay? Like..cheol..is it like last time?**

Seungcheol honestly wasn’t sure what he was more annoyed about with his conversation with Jihoon. If you could even call it a conversation. Why was it so hard for Jihoon to just not be so damn stubborn? If there was one thing that Seungcheol hated, it was having his words just flippantly dismissed. And Jihoon had done that not once, but twice. He could get over the younger ignoring the teasing about Soonyoung being his boyfriend. But to just dismiss that his behavior was affecting the people around him? 

And he knew, he  _ knew  _ it was because Jihoon was being dismissive of Jeonghan. He knew that he wouldn’t be as irritated if it were anyone else’s feelings. But for Jihoon to just try and shift the conversation back to his well being, when Seungcheol was trying to address the well being of Jeonghan and Soonyoung and implying that they weren’t important enough to talk about pissed him off. But as much as it pissed him off, he just didn’t have the energy to fight with the younger, so he simply just left Jihoon to brood on his own. Clearly that was something the younger was wanting right now if his attitude the past week was any indicator.

* * *

Apparently ignoring Jihoon was not a smart thing to do. He was slowly figuring this out as he tried to shake the sleep from his brain after dozing off and being woken up by a video call from Jeonghan.

“Cheol, I can’t fucking do it anymore. Jihoon has absolutely lost it. He just said the most vile things to Soonyoung after trying to sneak out of here and go to his damn studio! I just.. how do you do this all the time Cheol? It’s been a week and I’m already losing my mind.”

Seungcheol immediately went into protective boyfriend mode despite the darkness getting heavier in his mind. He could breakdown later. Right now, Jeonghan needed him.

“Baby, take a deep breath for me okay? I talked to Ji earlier and told him to cool it. Why the hell would he try to sneak out now? We only have a few more days to go. Maybe less if my results come back sooner than that.”

Seungcheol spent an hour calming down Jeonghan, the pair able to make out bits and pieces of the ass chewing Seungkwan was giving to Jihoon and both knowing they’d likely have to deal with that later on as well. Seungcheol cursed himself for using the same soft tone that Joshua had used with him hours earlier. But Seungcheol had always vowed to do whatever it took to make sure Jeonghan was okay. And seeing that smile on his face when they hung up, made it all worth it.

* * *

Seungcheol woke up the next morning, and he honestly wished he hadn't. The weight of  _ everything _ finally crushing him. His results still weren't back. Jeonghan was on the verge of his own nervous breakdown. And he couldn’t help but notice the sad smiles that Seokmin would throw his way occasionally. He figured that Joshua was probably venting to the younger about what was going on. The thought mildly annoyed him but he knew that Joshua also needed someone to confide in about what he was feeling and honestly, as long as it was Seokmin and not Jeonghan, he would just play along.

But as the morning went on, he found himself closer and closer to his breaking point. The place that he promised himself, his boys, and his fans, that he wouldn’t get to again. But here he was, sitting in the middle of his room trying to keep himself grounded and his breathing steady. He knew that he had four people in his dorm that he could confide in, that would drop everything to make sure he was okay and would sit with him until he was again. And as much as he knew that deep down, he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bear to see their faces as he broke down to them.

So he did the next best thing. He grabbed his phone to text Jihoon. He had known Jihoon the longest of all of them. And Jihoon had been the one that witnessed his literal breaking point last year. He knew how protective the younger was of him and that he could confide anything to Jihoon without fear of judgement. Of course Seungcheol knew that he could confide in any of them, but Jihoon had always been one of the few that didn’t just tell him what he wanted to hear. He could always trust Jihoon to tell him what he needed to hear.

**Cheol: Ji, I’m so tired**

**Ujiii: what do you mean, Cheol?**

**Ujiii: cheol?**

He regretted sending the message as soon as he saw Jihoon’s reply. “Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. He had just admitted to someone that he wasn’t okay anymore. Sure, he had also told Joshua the same thing, but he knew that Joshua knew it wasn’t to _that_ point and would let it be for now and would keep his word and not tell Jeonghan. But Jihoon? Jihoon would honestly probably throw down with one of their Carats to get to Seungcheol if he thought he was in trouble.

He quickly shut his phone off and buried himself under his duvet again. He didn’t have the energy anymore to be productive or to make sure his dorm was running smoothly. He really just didn’t have the energy to be anymore. He just wanted his damn test result to come in so they could all just stop worrying and playing this agonizing waiting game.

Seungcheol laid there for what seemed like hours, tears streaming down his face the entire time, when he heard a knock at their front door. He figured one of the boys had ordered out again tonight. He knew that they would save him some, which is why he didn’t acknowledge whoever it was that was now knocking on his door. Except the knocking didn’t stop and before Seungcheol could tell whoever it was to go away, Seokmin popped his head in.

“Hyung?”

Seungcheol sighed and poked his head out from under his duvet.

“I’m not hungry right now, Seok. Just save some of whatever it is and I’ll eat later, okay?”

“Huh? No one ordered anything hyung, I don’t think? That’s, that’s not why I’m in here, hyung. Manager hyung is here to see you.”

Seungcheol shot up out of his bed and brushed by Seokmin before the younger caught his hand and stopped him.

“Hyung, are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying?”

“I’m fine, Seok,” he muttered as he tried to brush the younger off. Seungcheol couldn’t miss the hurt look on his face if he tried. Seokmin was honestly one of the most, if not the most, selfless one out of all of them. Always wanting to make sure others were okay and taken care of. And now he hated that he’d brushed him off so coldly. 

“Hey, hyung is okay Seok, okay? I’m just tired and ready to get back to normal. Hopefully that’s what manager hyung is here to tell me. I’m sorry I snapped at you. Hyung was wrong for that.”

Seokmin just smiled and pulled Seungcheol in for a hug, and the elder let him. They really didn’t deserve this sweet boy sometimes.

Seungcheol told Seokmin to just hang back and let him talk to their manager alone to which the younger one obliged him. Seungcheol wanted to be able to have a buffer window in case he got bad news. As he headed to their living room, he saw the younger retreat back towards Wonwoo and Mingyu’s shared room, stopping to knock on Minghao’s door along the way. He really did love his boys so much.

* * *

Seungcheol sat there in silence for a moment after their manager left before a wave of relief crashed over him as he finally, comfortably, sank into their couch.

He was negative. They all were. They could resume their normal activities. He asked their manager to let him tell the others, to which he agreed.

He made his way down the hallway to where he knew the other boys were waiting for him. When he poked his head into the room, he couldn’t help but smile at how cozy they all looked. The four were all piled onto Mingyu’s bed watching something on his phone. He almost felt bad for disturbing them, but he also knew the sooner that he told them, the sooner he could rush upstairs to Jeonghan.

Wonwoo noticed him first and spoke up.

“Hyung? Is everything okay?”

And for the first time in over a week, Seungcheol genuinely smiled. He informed the boys that they were free to resume their normal activities but asked that they wait to say anything until he could go and tell Jeonghan in person, which he was on his way to do. He knew that they each knew to some degree what Jeonghan had been dealing with and were more than happy to wait.

“Besides,” Seungcheol called from the front door as he slipped his shoes on. “You guys will know when you can meet up with the others shortly after I get upstairs.”

He threw a wink at them and laughed as he walked out the door at the various gagging noises going on behind him.

* * *

Seungcheol didn’t know why he was so nervous. Maybe because he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in over a week. Maybe because he had just been on the verge of a relapse if his results hadn’t come in when they did. He shook it off because he needed to see Jeonghan. Needed to hold him.

He knocked and waited. He could hear Jeonghan yelling for someone to ‘open the damn door’ and what sounded like Seungkwan yell something back. He waited and knocked again, a little louder. He knew that it would fluster Jeonghan because he would be the one that ended up opening the door. Ten seconds later the door ripped open, a very disheveled looking Jeonghan staring at him.

“Cheol? What are you.. what are you doing here?”

Seungcheol stepped inside and shut the door behind him before pulling Jeonghan into a searing kiss, tears streaming down his face again. He groaned as Jeonghan tangled his fingers into the hair at his nape, tightening the grip on the slightly younger’s waist. He didn’t realize how lost in each other they’d gotten until Seungkwan padded in to see who had been at the door.

  
“Oh my god, hyungs, get a room please! Wait! Cheol hyung? What are you doing here?!”

Seungcheol pulled back from Jeonghan, linking their hands together as he did. He looked between the pair and noticed that Jeonghan had also started to cry.

“Cheol?”

Seungcheol just smiled.

“I got my results back. I’m negative. We can go back to our normal schedules starting today. My floor knows already, because well, there was no way to leave without them knowing and if I tried, they would have ruined my chance to surprise you.”

Seungcheol laughed as Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap his legs around his waist. Seungcheol latched onto his firm thighs as he captured Jeonghan’s lips again.

“So.. you wanna go celebrate?” Seungcheol wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when Seungkwan whined.

“Oh fuck this! I’m going to Sollie’s dorm since we can leave now. There’s NO way I can handle listening to both you two and Jihoonie hyung and Soonyoungie hyung fucking. I’d rather be deaf. Respectfully that is hyung,” Seungkwan added for good measure.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan just laughed as they made their way to Jeonghan’s room, hearing Seungkwan immediately on the phone with Vernon telling him that quarantine was over and that he was coming over because ‘all his hyungs were fucking’ and he didn’t want to be left out.

Seungcheol kicked the door to Jeonghan’s room shut as he pinned his boyfriend up against it.

“I missed you so much, Hannie,” he breathed in between kisses.

“I missed you too, Cheol.”


	3. 7th Floor-Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua thinks he will have quarantine easy since his floor is honestly the least problematic.   
> But the drama doesn't stay on the 8th or 6th floor. And just like the 7th floor..he is right in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story!   
> One more chapter then this fic is coming to a close. 
> 
> Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! 
> 
> Comments, rants, suggestions are always welcome!

“I’m screwed,” Joshua muttered to himself while disconnecting the call with Seungcheol.    
  
They had been quarantined for over a week now and things were gradually getting worse by the day. To be fair Joshua had probably the easiest floor with the least tension. Chan, Vernon, and Jun were all pretty quiet and there were no bad attitudes ever it seemed. The issue that was at Joshua’s hands was not his floor but the 8th and the 6th floor.    
  
Joshua knew something was up with Cheol pretty early on but he didn’t think too much of it because that whole area was more of Jeonghan’s expertise. So Joshua was pretty surprised when Cheol chose to call him to vent occasionally instead of Jeonghan.    
  
Jeonghan and Joshua were best friends. They had gotten close during trainee days and even thought about dropping out pre-debut together. Thankfully they hadn’t and they had decided to stick together, matching yellow iPhones and all.    
  
When his best friend started his relationship with Cheol he couldn’t help be a little jealous. He often found himself pondering “what ifs” when it came to Jeonghan and his relationship-er friendship. For a while Joshua thought maybe he had a crush..but maybe it was just all those ship edit videos that Carats kept making that put those thoughts into his head.    
  
He thought maybe he was just going to be alone for eternity while his best friend lived out this storybook romance right in front of his face but then he fell in love with Lee Seokmin. They still were fairly recent with their relationship and although everyone was aware of it they didn’t showcase it for the group quite as Cheol and Jeonghan would. Joshua saw how some of the youngers would cringe when Cheol would insist on carrying Jeonghan around, his legs wrapped around Cheol’s waist and smiling like the little shit he was. He was beyond spoiled like that.    
  
See this was why Joshua was screwed. He was keeping a secret from his best friend. It wasn’t anything Joshua wanted to do but he knew the entire group was hanging on a thread at the moment.    
  
Cheol had called Joshua shortly after they started quarantine and basically unloaded on him about being stressed and feeling overwhelmed. Joshua could hear the shakiness in Cheol’s voice and it pained to hear him like that. They had both discussed in depth how letting Jeonghan know that Cheol was spiraling was not in the best interest of anyone. Jeonghan was already at the end of his rope dealing with Soonyoung and Jihoon...Cheol didn’t want to add any extra stress. Joshua had only agreed because he knew that Jeonghan was also spiraling..although he had also made a promise to Jeonghan to not tell Cheol.    
  
So here was Joshua. Keeping a secret from his best friend because Cheol asked him. Keeping a secret from his leader because Jeonghan asked him. 

  
  
“Minnie, I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing,” Joshua sighed into his phone. He was beyond thankful that although he couldn’t physically see Seokmin that he was able to talk to him for the majority of the day.    
  
“I know, babe,” Seokmin gently replied. “I know you feel like you’re lying to both but if they knew how the other was really doing..then who knows what would happen? Cheollie-hyung might break quarantine...Hannie-hyung might kill Jihoon..or maybe..”    
  
Joshua smiled while his boyfriend started listing scenario after scenario of possible disasters. Each getting crazier by the second. He loved Seokmin’s crazy thoughts and was thankful for his playful way of calming the older down.    
  
“Or what if Jihoon-hyung threw Hannie’s lego cars out the window or stepped on Kwannie’s Beyonce CDs?”    
  
“Minnie, you are insane.” Joshua chuckled with Seokmin immediately following. “I mean..I wouldn’t doubt any of it at this point but God help us if it gets to that point.”    
  
“Well, it won’t because you aren’t going to tell either one,” Seokmin said quietly.    
  
Joshua sighed and agreed. He had to keep these secrets. If they got mad at him after the fact then that was something he would deal with then..there was no use in worrying about it now.    
  
“I miss you, Minnie” Joshua breathed into the phone. He rolled over on his bed with the phone pressed to his ear and hugged his pillow to his chest. He was emotionally exhausted and really did miss having Seokmin to snuggle.    
  
*****   
  
Vernon tapped lightly on Joshua’s door and let him know that dinner was ready. Joshua didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep. He looked at the phone in his hand and saw that he must have drifted off to sleep with Seokmin still on the phone. He had hung up by now and had left a message for him in his messenger.    
  
**_Seokshine: get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up._ **   
  
He smiled at his phone and replied quickly before getting up to meet the others in the kitchen. As he walked in he could hear Chan complaining about Jihoon and he prepared himself for whatever drama was going on now.    
  
“Hyung doesn’t even reply to any of my choreo ideas. Like..he gives me a thumbs up. A THUMBS UP. What the hell?” Chan said while shoving a large helping of rice into his mouth. He chewed loudly and little bits of rice flew out while he continued. “It’s all because of Jihoon. He is such a little demon. Everyone says “OOh cuttttee” but no he is a demon.”    
  
Vernon laughed loudly and Jun simply nodded in agreement. Joshua made his plate and sat down next to Chan.    
  
“Chan, honey, don’t say hell. Jihoon is just..going through something right now.” Joshua said, choosing his words carefully.    
  
“When isn’t he though?” Chan said with bitterness.    
  
Joshua went to reply but was stopped by Jun who held up a hand to signal that he had this under control.    
  
“Channie, hyung will be fine. Jihoon is a lot to handle sometimes but he also is overworked. You know that.” Jun reached out to wipe some sauce from the side of Chan’s cheek.    
  
Chan did his best to look annoyed but he loved Jun a lot. Everyone did.    
  
“I know. But Soonie-hyung works just as hard.” Chan pouted. 

  
  
Everyone at the table agreed and with that, the conversation changed to something more light. Joshua ate quietly watching his youngers and smiling at just how grounded and well adjusted they were. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he was stuck with Jihoon and Soonyoung or even worse Mingyu and Wonwoo.    
  
Jun missed Hao and that was apparent. Joshua hated seeing Jun upset but he also knew that Jun valued his alone time. He was a strong boy mentally and Joshua understood him because he knew what it was like to feel like an outsider. Although Joshua loved all his members he sometimes felt like a shadow to some of the other members. He wasn’t as funny as the others or wild. He was just..consistent. That is what Jeonghan had always said about him. Although it was meant as a compliment it still bothered him.    
  
“Are you doing okay?” Joshua leaned over touching Jun’s hand. Jun smiled and Joshua nodded before excusing himself to go facetime with Hao. A few minutes passed and he could hear Hao and Jun loudly chatting in Chinese.

  
  
Vernon was also on the phone. He barely was off it. If he wasn’t checking in on his younger sister then he was making puppy dog eyes on Seungkwan on facetime. Vernon as usual was relaxed about the whole situation and didn’t seem worried about anything. Joshua thought about asking Vernon how he did that but didn’t get the chance when his phone started to ring.    
  
He glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Jeonghan. He sighed and excused himself while answering the phone.    
  
“Jisoo, I’m going to kill Jihoon.” was the first thing Joshua heard. He didn’t even get a chance to greet the other.    
  
“Oh, what has he done now?” Joshua asked closing the door to his room and walking towards his bed to sit.    
  
“He keeps pestering Kwannie. Poured out an entire container of coffee that Kwannie made just because he found out that he had made it.” Jeonghan sighed into the phone.    
  
Joshua couldn’t help it but he let out a chuckle.    
  
“Jisoo, really?” Jeonghan asked annoyed. “This isn’t funny. I’m...I can’t do this. Not without Cheol or you.”    
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. Just sometimes Jihoon is so much and I can’t help but laugh. I’m sorry you are dealing with this. Have you thought about maybe letting Cheol know that you are struggling?”    
  
Jeonghan went silent and Joshua knew he had said the wrong thing.    
  
“Honestly, Jisoo...I don’t want to tell him. I don’t want him to think I can’t do this.” Joshua knew Jeonghan wanted to say more but he was interrupted by a bunch of doors slamming. “Okay, they are fighting again...I have to go.”    
  
Joshua apologized again for..everything and hung up the phone. He looked at the date and noted they just had to make it 5 more days.    
  
***   
  
The next few days were routine for Joshua.    
  
Listen to Cheol complain. Listen to Jeonghan complain. Listen to Chan complain. Listen to others complaining about others complaining.    
  
Joshua was beginning to think he was just everyone’s soundboard and was irritated that no one seemed to care that he was also struggling. Maybe not to the extent as everyone else but Joshua was an empath and his mood was definitely taking hits from all the negativity.    
  
Chan peeked his head in his room and asked to talk. Joshua sighed because he knew it was going to be another rant about Jihoon.    
  
“Kwannie said that Jeonghan-hyung was crying himself to sleep every night and barely eating,” Chan said sadly. Joshua sighed and pulled Chan in close to him. He was thankful that the younger let him baby him for a second because he really just needed to hug someone.    
  
“I know. Jeonghan is just stressed. He misses Cheol and the situation with Jihoon and Soonyoung isn’t helping. He will be okay though. I’m talking to him whenever he needs it.” Joshua assured Chan.    
  
“And who do you talk to?” Chan asked, hugging his hyung back. Joshua looked at him puzzled and Chan just smiled weakly. “You, hyung. Who are you talking to? I can tell you are stressed too.”    
  
Joshua smiled at Chan and kissed him on the cheek. The younger wiped it off and made puke noises before running off. Joshua laughed for a bit before taking his phone out to message Seokmin.    
  
**_Josh: Chan is too cute. Remind me to buy him lots of candy once we get out of here._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Seokshine: and what about me, hyung? I’m always cute._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Josh: You are. I can think of something else to give you instead._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Seokshine: Pizza?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Josh: Um..yeah sure._ **   
  
Joshua laughed at Seokmin’s response and hit call. He spent the next few hours giggling with Seokmin on the phone. He fell asleep to Seokmin singing to him.    
  
****

Joshua groaned, rolling over to grab his phone. He looked at the time and cursed out loud when he saw it was 3 am and Jeonghan was calling.    
  
He knew he should be there for his best friend but he had been all night..all week...he was tired. He felt immense guilt for silencing the call but at the same time, he told himself to remember what he had talked to Seokmin about earlier.    
  
Joshua per usual had been dodging questions about how he was doing but Seokmin knew he was struggling. His boyfriend reminded him that in order for Joshua to be a good friend to Jeonghan that he had to make sure he took care of himself too. He couldn’t be the best friend to someone when he couldn’t even be good to himself.    
  
He laid in bed a bit smiling at remembering Seokmin’s voice and the soft words he spoke that went directly to his heart. He tried going back to sleep but he was one of those people that once you woke up unfortunately stayed up.    
  
He quietly got out of bed and into his slippers making his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to see a light on in there already. There sitting at the table was Jun. He looked tired as he hung over a mug of steaming coffee. Joshua actually wasn’t sure if Jun was actually awake or not.    
  
He padded over softly to the younger and gently ran his fingers through the other’s hair, stirring him awake.    
  
“Oh, hyung...you’re up?” Jun mumbled rubbing his eyes and smiling towards him.    
  


Joshua smiled and made himself a mug of coffee as well and then sat across for him. “Jun, baby, why are you awake?” he asked.    
  
Jun shrugged and stared into his cup. Joshua knew not to press Jun so he sat quietly sipping his coffee waiting for the other to say something when he was ready. There was something about 96 line. They were the wild ones..in a good sense but also there was some bad too. All four of them heavily relied on each other because they all started together. They were all similar in their moods as well. Although Jihoon was a lot more black and white with his moods, Soonyoung was just as strong-willed and moody but knew how to hide it better with that smile of his. Wonwoo was a lot like Jihoon but more soft around the edges but also liked his alone time. Jun on the other hand...struggled a lot with the group until Minghao arrived. Although 96 line loved him and doted on him he still had never felt quite “seen.” His sense of humor often confused many of the other members and sometimes they just didn’t know how to handle him. He was quiet and serious a lot more than many realized. Joshua would definitely love to spend a day just inside the younger’s mind.    
  
“Hyung, I’m just worried about everyone. I tend to keep to myself and that usually ends me up with more information about the members than I really want. Not only that...I just feel a little stir crazy. I miss Hao. And I miss my friends. But I really miss Hao.” Jun finally blurted out.    
  
Joshua smiled at Jun and reached over to place his hand over the other’s. He rubbed in softly and let Jun’s words sit between them for a bit.   
  
“I worry too. I feel a lot like you do sometimes, Jun. I see a lot of myself in you other than you are a lot more creative and hardworking than me. I think a lot of the members don’t worry about me and because I’m so close to Jeonghan. But I feel like an outsider, a lot. I mean it’s why I almost didn’t make it.” Joshua spoke carefully, trying to decide how much of his own personal mess he wanted to expose. “I know how important Hao is to you. And the other boys in your year. But there are just a few more days. We can do this. You can do this. You literally learned Korean and became an incredible performance unit member at such a young age..all on your own!”    
  
Jun smiled and shrugged again. He was never really one for compliments. Jun turned his hand over and grasped onto Joshua’s.    
  
“Hyung?” Jun whispered. “Can I have a hug?”    
  
Joshua didn’t bother responding. He was up in a second and already at Jun’s side. He held onto Jun for awhile. Both not saying anything.    
  
“You are creative and hard-working too, hyung. I know so many of us focus on Jeonghan and Cheol..but you take care of us too and I’m really glad that you didn’t leave us. It wouldn’t be the same without you.” Jun whispered into Joshua’s chest.    
  
Joshua doesn’t know why but he feels himself pushing back tears. He has a lot of his own insecurities when it comes to the group but he knows his member’s love him, they are his family. He wouldn’t change that ever.    
  
“Jun, baby, are you okay? If so then...I need to go make a call.” Joshua said squeezing Jun tight one last time before the younger nodded and shooed him off.    
  


Joshua sighed while sitting back down on his bed. He peaked out the window and smiled at the stars that lined the sky. He couldn’t help but notice how he could count out 13 perfectly bright stars.    
  
“Hannie, I’m sorry I missed your call. I...I have been struggling. I didn’t want to add to your stress. But I miss you and I want to be there for you.” Joshua spoke into his phone, leaning back to his headboard still watching the stars.    
  
“Oh, Shua, why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been so wrapped up in myself. I’m sorry.” Jeonghan gasped and carried on. “Listen, you’re my best friend. I love you. Tell me everything.”    
  
Joshua smiled and closed his eyes. He was really lucky to be where he was. He knew he would have more bad days, that was normal, but he was happy that he knew that there were 12 boys that would do anything to make sure his bad days disappeared.    
  
“Okay, Hannie...I love you too.”    
  
Joshua spent the next two hours crying and laughing with his best friend. They talked about all their worries. They shared stories about the dumb things their dormmates did. They talked about what they were going to do as soon as they could leave. And they reminded each other that they would be best friends forever.   



	4. Eighth Floor - Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan finally loses his cool at the nonsense that had been going on between Jihoon and Soonyoung and lets himself breakdown in the comfort of his room while video chatting with Seungcheol. But eventually, the universe decides to smile on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii! Omg I'm so sorry that it took literally forever to get this last chapter up! I'd started writing it shortly after Joshua's chapter was uploaded, but then my computer decided that it was no longer supportive of love of fic writing and I lost everything I'd written. So it's taken me some time to redo this chapter and make sure it was what I wanted it to be!
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoyed this lil fic and that you stay tuned for other fics from both me and hoshi_loop! Feel free to come be dumb with me over on twitter @vibewithverkwan

Jeonghan had never hated his life more than he had the past week. 

Just barely over a week into their quarantine and he honestly was so surprised that he hadn’t murdered anyone in his dorm. Between Seungkwan and Jihoon  _ constantly _ going back and forth with each other over the pettiest shit, he had whatever the fuck was going on between Soonyoung and Jihoon. And on top of that, he really fucking missed his boyfriend.

Jeonghan didn’t miss the look in Seungcheol’s eyes when he left the elder’s dorm the week before. They’d known each other and been together long enough to be able to read each other, even when the other didn’t want to be read. He knew how stressed Seungcheol was and he promised himself that he wouldn’t add to the stress and handle his dorm on his own. And maybe with the help of Joshua. Sweet Shua. Although, he did start to feel guilty once he picked up on the fact that Joshua rarely shared what he was feeling with him.

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard Seungkwan yell for him that Jihoon was trying to sneak out of their dorm and to his studio.

He padded his way back into their living room expecting to see Jihoon ready to give him a million different excuses for what he was doing only to see Soonyoung laying into him already. He stood in the doorway of the living room, ready to step in when he heard the most uncalled for words he had ever heard from Jihoon. He knew that the younger was overprotective when it came to his time in the studio and he knew how much of a perfectionist Jihoon was, but to watch him so easily dismiss what Soonyoung did for their team as well was unlike anything he’d ever heard their vobo utter.

Jeonghan glanced over in Seungkwan’s direction only to notice that he was on a video call with Vernon and Chan. Great. Now Joshua and his entire dorm would know fully how out of control things were on his floor and he figured it was only a matter of time before Seugcheol found out. He knew that Seungcheol didn’t need the added stress and for the first time since they quarantined, he didn’t feel overwhelming sadness or anxiety over the situation, but pure, unadulterated rage at Jihoon for being so fucking selfish. He stormed his way into the kitchen to calm himself down before he broke something as he felt Soonyoung whiz by him on the way to his room. Confirmation coming when he heard the younger dancer’s door slam shut.

Breathe. Count back from five.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

“Way to go, hyung,” he heard Seungkwan bite out at Jihoon before he heard Jihoon pad into the kitchen, excuses on why he needed to leave ready to fall off his tongue.

“No, Jihoon. You’re staying here. You are staying here. I am so sick of this. And tired. So fucking tired. You're not the only one struggling with this. But you sure are the only one acting this fucking self centered about it. You’re supposed to be one of our unit leaders for fucks sake! You and Soonyoung figure. this. out. FIX. THIS,” he gestured in the air around them. 

Jeonghan shoved past Jihoon and found himself slamming his own door behind him. He had never hated his life more than he did in that moment. He could hear Seungkwan all but command Jihoon to sit down and take the ass chewing that was long overdue. He knew that he should go back out and be the one to have that conversation with Jihoon because he was the eldest in their dorm and Seungkwan the youngest. But he honestly could not be fucked to care.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up Seungcheol’s contact and clicked the video camera icon. He hated that he was about to unload all of this on his boyfriend that he had a sneaking suspicion was actually not as fine as he was making out to be, but he was just so tired. He was so tired and just wanted his boyfriend to tell him that everything was going to be okay, even if neither of them had any idea if it would or not just yet.

“Hi baby,” Seungcheol spoke softly when he picked up the call.

Jeonghan melted at the sight and sound of his sleepy boyfriend. But what should have been a comforting thing to see just caused him to let a sob rip from his chest.

“Hannie? Baby, what is it?”

“Cheol, I c-can’t fucking d-do it anymore. Jihoon has absolu-lutely lost it! He just said the most vile things to Soonyoung after trying to sneak out of here and go to his damn studio! I just.. h-how do you do this  _ all _ the time Cheol? It’s been a week and I’m already losing my mind.”

Jeonghan was shaking at this point and he hated it. Hated how weak he felt when he was supposed to be the hyung of his floor. He could barely handle a week of being directly responsible for three other members, yet Seungcheol did this all the time and for twelve other members. Exhaustion and guilt had now completely engulfed him.

“Baby,” Seungcheol hummed at him. “Take a deep breath for me, okay?”

Jeonghan nodded his head and took a shaky inhale, followed by an equally shaky exhale.

“That’s it, love. I talked to Ji earlier and told him to cool it. Why the hell would he try to sneak out now? We only have a few more days to go. Maybe less if my results come back before that.”

“I miss you so much Cheol.”

“I miss you too, Hannie. Not too much longer, I promise.”

Before Jeonghan could say anything else, he could hear Seungkwan’s voice getting louder and louder. He sighed as he looked back at Seungcheol through the screen, the elder raising an eyebrow at him.

“Is that Kwannie yelling?”

Jeonghan just nodded.

“Good. Maybe hearing from a dongsaeng how much he’s fucked up over the last week will get through to Ji. We both know he’s ridiculously soft for those maknaes. This should shake him up enough to pull his head out of his ass.”

Jeonghan laughed. Seungcheol always knew exactly what to say to cheer him up.

The pair chatted for a while longer, Seungcheol making sure that Jeonghan was okay enough for them to hang up. Jeonghan honestly couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to be loved by someone as incredible as Seungcheol, but he thanked everything in the universe for allowing it.

He slumped back onto his bed and noticed that it was eerily quiet in the dorm compared to earlier. He was half worried that Seungkwan had committed murder and honestly didn’t want to have to deal with any kind of mess, but what kind of hyung would he be if he just let one of his dongsaeng’s dead bodies just lay around the dorm. He chuckled to himself as he made his way out into the living room to see that it was void of both Seungkwan and Jihoon, nothing but the soft light from a lamp and the stove light in the kitchen still on. He padded over to the lamp to switch it off and opted to leave the stove light on in case anyone needed to visit the kitchen overnight. He turned to head back to his room and noticed that the light in Soonyoung’s room was still on. As tired as he was, he supposed that he should go and check on the younger before calling it a night.

He knocked softly and peeked his head in to see that Seungkwan was snuggled up next to Soonyoung, carding one hand through his hyung’s hair as the pair quietly giggled at whatever they were watching on Soonyoung’s phone. He wished that he’d had his phone on him to snap a picture of the pair and send to their group chat, but honestly he was just thankful for the relative silence that had fallen in their dorm. Soonyoung glanced up and made eye contact with Jeonghan and Jeonghan’s heart clenched at the puffy eyes that were looking at him.

“Hi hyung,” Soonyoung muttered.

Jeonghan made his way over to his bed and sat down next to them, placing a comforting hand on Soonyoung’s ankle.

“Soonie, are you okay love?”

Soonyoung just nodded. Jeonghan flitted his eyes to Seungkwan, who still looked like he was seething over Jihoon.

“You know you can tell hyung anything, right? Jihoon-ah was out of line. Has been out of line since we’ve started this whole quarantine mess.”

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that anymore, hyung,” Seungkwan piped up.

Jeonghan just chuckled and reached over to mess his hair up.

“I believe you on that Kwannie. Cheollie and I could hear you earlier.”

Seungkwan’s face went blank at the thought of his oldest hyung and leader hearing him raise his voice like that to another one of his hyungs. Jeonghan picked up on that and quickly reassured him.

“Stop worrying your lip like that Kwannie. Cheol isn’t upset at you and neither am I. In fact, Cheol said that maybe you being the one to get after Jihoon like that would be what finally got through to him, since it was clear that nothing either of us were saying to him was doing much good.” Jeonghan chuckled when he saw a faint smirk find its way to Seungkwan’s face.

He pulled them both into a hug before standing and making his way to the door, ready to collapse in his bed after the draining day.

“And Soonie?” Jeonghan called out to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung just hummed in acknowledgement.

“Jihoon does care about you. He just has a rather strange way of showing it. And this quarantine hasn’t been easy on any of us.”

Jeonghan noticed the half pout half scowl on Soonyoung’s face and shook his head before continuing. 

“I’m not defending how he’s acted since we’ve been cooped up in here and absolutely not for how he acted today. You have every right to be mad at him. Both of you do. Shit, I’m upset with him too. All I’m saying is, let’s try to not drag this out any more than it already has, yeah?”

Both boys just nodded at Jeonghan and wished him a goodnight. He smiled at the pair and quietly closed the door behind him as he headed further down the hall to his room. He debated for a quick second on whether or not to check in on Jihoon, but if he was being honest with himself, he  _ was _ still upset with the younger. He understood that most of it was likely just the overall stress of the situation, but Jihoon had to understand that he wasn’t the only one overwhelmed by what they were dealing with.

He sighed as he entered his room, flicking on his bedside lamp before walking back to his door and turning the main overhead light off. They were just over halfway through their quarantine and knew that it could end at any time when Seungcheol’s results came in. Just a few more days and things could go back to whatever style of normal the thirteen of them had.

He crawled under his duvet and let himself sink into his pillows. He missed Seungcheol so much. This was the longest they had ever gone without being around each other in almost a year. He thought back to the remainder of their Ode to You Tour earlier in the year when they were in the US, without him for most of it. He hated it. Hated having to be the one that the other members relied on. Not that he hated his members. He loved them dearly. But he was never cut out to be a leader, let alone be a stand in for their general leader.

He grabbed his phone off his side table and called Joshua. No answer. He sighed and decided to just try and will himself to sleep. He laid there blinking for what felt like an eternity before he felt his phone vibrating. It was Joshua. He hoped that he hadn’t woken his best friend with his call and quickly picked up. He was barely able to say hello before Joshua spilled all the worries he’d been keeping bottled up over the last few days. Jeonghan couldn’t help the guilt that he felt over constantly venting to Joshua but never really bothering to ask him how he was doing. He just assumed that Joshua was okay because he arguably had the least emotionally driven members in his dorm. He never took into consideration that Seungcheol was maybe also doing the same thing or that maybe Seokmin was relaying to his boyfriend things that were going on down on the sixth floor dorm.

“Oh Shua, honey. Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been so wrapped up in the nonsense going on between Soonyoung and Jihoon and Jihoon and Seungkwan and missing Cheol that I haven’t even bothered to check on you. I’m so sorry Shua.”

He could hear Joshua sniffle and his heart clenched at the sound.

“You’re my best friend Shua. I love you so much. Tell me everything. Please? Let me be here for you too.”

That was all it took for Joshua to fully let his guard down and bare his soul to Jeonghan. They spent the next two hours talking and laughing and crying about anything and everything before exhaustion finally took over the two of them and they softly said their goodnight’s to each other. Jeonghan plugged his phone into it’s charger and set it back on his side table and flicked off the light. He knew that tomorrow would likely be an awkward one after the blowout he and his three dormmates had earlier in the day and he would need every ounce of strength and patience to deal with it.

He sighed as he snuggled into his duvet and felt himself easily being pulled into sleep for the first time since this whole nightmare had begun.

“Almost there,” he mumbled to himself. Sleep had never come so quickly for Jeonghan.

* * *

Jeonghan woke up the next morning feeling slightly less tense than he had since this whole thing had started. He made his way into the living room to see Soonyoung and Seungkwan already there. 

“Morning you two.”

“Morning hyung,” the two chirped in unison.

Jeonghan chuckled as he pulled out the Lego car that Jun had gifted him for his birthday from their hall closet and settled down on the floor and leaned back against the couch. It was peaceful. A nice change compared to what most mornings had been up to that point. He just hoped that whenever Jihoon did make his entrance, it would be relatively quiet. He needed it. They all did.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been when Jihoon finally made his way into the living room to join them, slowly sitting down next to Soonyoung on the couch on the opposite end from where he was sitting up against it and cautiously glanced over at the pair, praying that they’d both keep their cool at least until lunch.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon muttered, voice still heavy with sleep or sadness. Maybe both. “Can we talk?”

Jeonghan noticed that Seungkwan had stopped his morning yoga and had sat down next to him, idly picking up Lego pieces. He glanced at the younger before looking back over at the pair on the couch. Soonyoung peered over the book he was reading to shoot a glance at Jihoon before going back to reading without speaking a word.

“Lovely,” Jeonghan thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He just wanted to enjoy what was left of the quiet morning.

He heard the faint buzzing of someone’s phone but before he could even grab his own to check if it was his, Jihoon was on his feet and grabbing for his slippers. He wasn’t serious was he? After his fight last night with Soonyoung and Seungkwan practically ripping him a new one, was he seriously going to try and leave again for his studio? Before Jeonghan could even attempt to scold him, Soonyoung piped up.

“Another temper tantrum?” Soonyoung bit at Jihoon.

Jeonghan watched as Jihoon just froze, eyes glued to the floor. That was .. unusual.

“Jihoon?” his voice laced with worry towards the younger.

None of them were prepared for what happened next. Suddenly tear after tear after tear came streaking down Jihoon’s face as he collapsed onto their floor and choked out the most painful sob any of them had ever heard from him. Jeonghan wasn’t surprised when Soonyoung was the first one to Jihoon, immediately pulling the smaller one into his lap and trying desperately to reassure him that they’d be able to leave soon and that they could get through the rest of this together.

But what Jeonghan equally wasn’t prepared for was for the cause of Jihoon’s breakdown to be over Seungcheol. Soonyoung looked over at him wide eyed as he and Seungkwan both cautiously made their ways over.

“Honey, what about Cheol?” He asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Jihoon’s back in an attempt to calm the younger down some, Seungkwan on the other side with a box of tissues.

Jeonghan could feel pieces of his heart literally being chipped away at with every word that Jihoon cried out to them. He knew how close Jihoon and Seungcheol were. They’d known each other the longest out of all of them, chasing this dream for so long only to be met with heartache after heartache until the universe brought the thirteen of them together. Jihoon was to Seungcheol what Joshua was to him.

“Jihoonie, shhh,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around him and Soonyoung, who also had tear tracks down his cheeks. “Honey, this.. this isn’t something you need to carry with you, especially alone. Cheol is okay, I promise.”

“B-but you’ve been crying too, hyung. There’s something you aren’t telling us Jeonghannie hyung,” Jihoon hiccuped out.

Jeonghan just sighed and held Jihoon tighter.

“I am worried about him, yes. But mainly I just miss him Hoonie. He is to me what Soonyoungie is to you. I’m just not me when I’m not with him,” Jeonghan whispered, tears now falling from his eyes. He wiggles himself free of Jihoon and turns the younger back towards Soonyoung as Jihoon lets another sob out.

He pats Seungkwan on his knee and nudges for him to get up and give the other two some privacy. He doesn’t miss the tears that have now started falling down their youngest’s face and thumbs them away as they make their way down the hallway to their rooms.

Jeonghan flops down on his bed, opting to leave his door open in case anyone needed him. He briefly hopes that no one does, but knows that’s just the exhaustion talking. At some point he saw Soonyoung walk by carrying a now silent Jihoon and smiled as he heard the door to Soonyoung’s room quietly shut. Hopefully that was the end of the excitement for the day.

  
  


When evening had finally rolled around, Jeonghan had never been more relieved. The rest of their day had gone by without any further crying or yelling. In fact, the only sounds that could be heard was Seungkwan video chatting with Vernon for the umpteenth time. As unusual as it was for their dorm to be this quiet, Jeonghan wasn’t going to complain. That is until he heard the most pornographic moan come from Soonyoung’s room.

“Oh for fucks sake,” he grumbled as Seungkwan all but ran back to his room, whining to Vernon that Soonie hyung was ‘getting dicked down’ and Vernon’s loud laugh echoing through the hallway. He got up to shut his bedroom door to drown out some of the noise coming from the clearly reconciled couple when he heard someone knocking on their door. He huffed, knowing that their manager hadn’t said anything about dropping anything by to them and assumed that Seungkwan ordered take out.

“Yahh, Seungkwan-ah! Open the damn door!”

“Hyunnnnng I’m talking to Nonie! You get it!”

“Goddammit Seungkwan, please just get the door!”

Before he could make out what Seungkwan was yelling back to him, whoever it was at the door was now knocking again, more forcefully.

“Fucking hell, FINE! HYUNG WILL GET THE DOOR! I WOULDN’T WANT TO BOTHER ANYONE ELSE AROUND HERE!”

Jeonghan ripped the door open, not caring that it would startle whoever was on the other side, but every thought in his head disappeared when he saw Seungcheol standing there in front of him.

“Cheol? What are you.. what are you doing here?”

Seungcheol didn’t answer and simply let himself in and shut the door behind him. Before Jeonghan could ask again, he was pulled into a kiss and his instincts took over as he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s broad shoulders and tangled his hands into the hair at the nape of his neck. He let out a tiny gasp as Seungcheol tightened the grip on his waist and became very aware of the tears streaming down both of their faces.

He wasn’t sure how long they clung to each other like that until Seungkwan padded in to see who was at the door.

“Oh my fucking god, hyungs, get a room please!”

The pair pulled apart as Seungkwan shouted again.

“Wait! Cheol hyung? What are you doing here?!”

Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol as the older laced their fingers together, soft smile plastered on his face.

“Cheol?”

“I got my results back. I’m negative. We can go back to our normal schedules starting today, even though the day is already over. So tomorrow we’re back at it! My floor knows already because well, there was no way to leave without them knowing and even if I had tried, they would have just started blowing up the group chat and ruined my chance to surprise you.”

Jeonghan just stared at Seungcheol for a second letting everything sink in before he wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck and jumped to wrap his legs around his waist and buried his face into Seungcheol’s neck, sighing as he felt his lover latch onto his thighs before nudging his face back up to meet his, capturing his lips in another kiss.

“So.. you wanna go celebrate?” Seungcheol had the nerve to wiggle his eyebrows as he spoke and neither of them could help the laughs that escaped them when Seungkwan whined.

“Oh fuck this! I’m going to Sollie’s dorm since we can leave now. There’s absolutely NO way I can handle listening to both of you and Jihoonie and Soonyoungie hyungs fucking. I’d rather be deaf. Respectfully that is, hyungs.”

The couple just laughed as they watched Seungkwan book it back to his room to grab his hoodie before heading back out the door to make his way to his own boyfriend for the first time in over a week.

* * *

Seungcheol kicked the door to Jeonghan’s room shut as Jeonghan let himself be manhandled by his boyfriend and pinned up against it.

“I missed you so much, Hannie,” the elder breathed in between kisses.

“I missed you too, Cheol,” Jeonghan moaned back as Seungcheol began to nibble on his ear before trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

“Bed. Now. Please Cheol.”

Jeonghan yelped as Seungcheol pulled back from the door and dropped him down onto his bed before hovering over him. His breath hitched at the sight of Seungcheol already so disheveled and eyes blown wide with lust. The elder made quick work of pulling Jeonghan up enough to tug the shirt off him before tossing it aside and removing his own. Jeonghan reached out to trace his fingertips across Seungcheol’s broad chest, pleased when he saw the older shiver under his touch.

“Hannie,” he whined out. “God, I’ve missed you so much.”

Jeonghan wasn’t given the opportunity to respond before Seuncheol had laid him back down onto the bed and began trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck and down his chest. He flicked his tongue across one of Jeonghan’s nipples and Jeonghan arched into the touch.

“Fuck, Cheol,” he panted as Seungcheol continued on to the other before kissing down his torso and nipping at the skin around his navel.

Jeonghan raised his hips enough to allow for Seuncheol to remove his sweats, blushing at the raised eyebrow his boyfriend shot at him when he discovered that Jeonghan wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Before he could even try to defend his choice, Seungcheol wrapped his hand around Jeonghan’s length, bringing it to attention.

“Did you miss me, kitten? I’ve missed you so much.” Seungcheol purred at him, voice heavy with lust.

Jeonghan could only nod in response, which earned him a light smack on his thigh.

“Use your words, kitten.”

“I’ve missed you too, Cheol. So fucking much,” Jeonghan whimpered out, tears pricking at his eyes. He was already starting to get overwhelmed. For all the time that he’d told himself he couldn’t wait for this very moment, now that it was here, the wall he’d built around himself the past week was slowly being torn down by Seungcheol. The only person Jeonghan would ever trust to take him apart piece by piece.

Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol back up to him and connected their lips again. He knew that Seungcheol could read him like an open book and knew that the elder picked up on the atmosphere as he caged Jeonghan’s body with his.

“Tell me what you need, Hannie.”

“You. Cheol, I need you, please, I need you so much,” Jeonghan whispered, tears now falling freely down his face.

“Shh baby I’m here, I’m right here,” Seungcheol said as he laced one hand with his.

Seungcheol went back to kissing his way down Jeonghan’s body while reaching for the top drawer of his bedside table. Jeonghan was so wrapped up in the feeling of Seungcheol that he didn’t even notice the sound of the bottle opening or Seungcheol tossing it back into the drawer or anything that was going on until he felt Seungcheol’s tongue begin to circle around his rim.

He felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs at the feeling of his lover’s warm tongue exploring him again for the first time in days.

“Always taste so sweet, Hannie,” Seungcheol murmured in between breaths. Jeonghan’s hands quickly found purchase in the elder’s hair as he arched his back off the bed at the feeling.

He felt Seungcheol insert a finger and sighed into it, knowing that he’d been warming his hands up before touching him like this.

“You take my finger so well, Hannie.”

“M-more, please Cheol, I need more.”

Jeonghan winced slightly as Seungcheol obliged him and added a second finger. He’d made a promise to Seungcheol that he wouldn’t do anything more than jerk off until their quarantine was over. Something that Seungcheol seemed surprised by.

“You really didn’t touch yourself, at all?”

Jeonghan shook his head, earning another raised eyebrow from his boyfriend. Words were hard to come by when your boyfriend was stretching you open for the first time in over a week, but he honestly wasn’t interested in their first time together again being the bratty cat and mouse game they like to play so often in bed. So Jeonghan willed himself to put together a somewhat coherent sentence.

“P-promised you I wouldn’t,” he managed in between moans as Seungcheol crooked his fingers  _ just _ right.

Seungcheol leaned up slightly to kiss Jeonghan as he continued to work him open.

“My good boy.”

Jeonghan flushed at the praise. He let out a sinful moan followed by a whimper when Seungcheol pulled away and rested his hands on Jeonghan’s thighs.

  
  


“I need more than just a quick fuck just to get off because we haven’t seen each other in over a week, Hannie. I need to feel you. I need to see you. I don’t want to fuck you. I want to make love to you. I want to take you apart and put you back together. I need you to see what you do to me. Can I show you? Will you let me show you? Please?”

  
  


Jeonghan nodded his head and pulled Seungcheol into another kiss, letting him take complete control. Their tongues danced together as the elder licked the roof of his mouth, swallowing their moans. He kissed down Jeonghan’s chest and stomach and to his thighs, spreading his legs as he worked his way down. He circled his entrance once more before coating himself with the lube still on his hand and lining up his equally hard member and rested his forehead against Jeonghan as he slowly pushed all the way in. Seungcheol filled him to the hilt and Jeonghan swore that all the air in his lungs had all been sucked from his body. He brought his hands to Seungcheol’s face and kissed him and nodded for him to move.

  
  


It was slow and with purpose. Seungcheol pulled out slowly, leaving just the tip inside, before slowly pushing back in. The room filled with the sound of their breathing and moans. Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and gasped as he was slowly lifted up and into a seated position. Now in Seungcheol’s lap, he wrapped his legs around him as the elder wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist, skillfully guiding him up and down, capturing his lips again.

  
  


“Cheol, there, right there. Oh god please.”

  
  


Seungcheol swirled his tongue around a nipple, his free hand going to the other before switching. Jeonghan softly tugged at the hair at the nape of Seungcheol’s neck, eliciting a moan from him. Seungcheol worked his way back up to Jeonghan’s neck and attached his lips to Jeonghan’s adam’s apple and sucked at the skin there.

Whatever dignity Jeonghan had to keep their other members from knowing what was going on in his bedroom went out the window as his moans grew louder as he let Seungcheol slowly lay him back down. He was sure that he was close to seeing stars when Seungcheol grabbed one of his legs and raised it up to his shoulder, angling his thrusts deeper and hitting his prostate with each one.

“Cheollieyesyesyes right there! Oh god don’t stop!”

“Louder kitten. I want them to know who makes you feel like this.”

  
  


Jeonghan arched his back off the bed and reached for his painfully neglected cock only to have his hand slapped away again.

“Cheoooooool,” he whined out. “Cheol, please touch me, please.”

Seungcheol wasted no time reaching down to grab Jeonghan’s cock and began pumping it with the same tempo as his thrusts, swiping his thumb across the slit, collecting the precome that had beaded on the head.

“Hannie, you’re so tight. Unnng god you feel so good baby, do you know that? Do you know what you do to me? What you’ve always done to me?”

Seungcheol’s thrusts started to become erratic as Jeonghan began to clench around him.

“Shit Cheol, shit. I’m so close. Hnnnnng, yesyesyes right there.”

Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol back down into a kiss as his orgasm ripped through his body, thick ropes of come covering his stomach, thighs trembling. Seuncheol let out a loud moan as he released into him. Jeonghan continued to clench around him and felt as if his body was floating with all the pleasure coursing through his body until Seungcheol collapsed on top of him.

They both laid there for a moment panting, Jeonghan slowly tracing patterns across Seungcheol’s back until he looked up at him and pushed Jeonghan’s hair out of his face.

“God Hannie. You’re so beautiful. Did you know that?”

Jeonghan didn’t have a chance to answer before Seungcheol slowly kissed him again. Their tongues once again dancing together like it’s what they were created for. Neither of them cared that they’re now sweaty and sticky, just simply enjoying being able to lay in each other’s presence again. Jeonghan pulled away from the kiss and chuckled.

“We should probably get up and go shower now.”

Seungcheol smiled back at him before slowly pulling out of Jeonghan and getting up to grab a warm washcloth to clean them up. Jeonghan smiled as Seungcheol made his way back to the bed and wiped him down before cleaning himself up. He threw the washcloth in the general direction of the hamper across the room and crawled across Jeonghan to lay down next to him, a chuckle escaping him as he did.

“What’s so funny?”

“Made super awkward eye contact with Hoonie in the hallway. Not that he looked any better. Kwon marked his chest up real good,” Seungcheol managed to get out in between giggles.

“Fucking hell. Those two are so insufferable sometimes.”

“But we love them.”

Jeonghan just nodded in agreement.

He didn’t waste any time snuggling closer to Seungcheol, wrapping his arm around his firm stomach and tangling their legs together under the blankets. He started tracing patterns across Seungcheol’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as Seungcheol massaged the nape of his neck. They lay like that for a while, comfortable silence settling around them before Jeonghan broke it.

“Cheol?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what Hannie?”

  
  


Jeonghan smiled and waited a second before answering.

“For loving me the way that you do.”

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do Jeonghan. Don’t you know that by now?”

  
  


Jeonghan just hummed in response as silence fell on them again and he wondered if Seungcheol had maybe fallen asleep already.

“Cheol?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

  
  


Seungcheol tightened his hold on Jeonghan and placed a kiss on his temple and honestly Jeonghan had never felt more safe or secure in his life.

They both knew that there were still things they would have to talk about. They’d spent the past week forcefully separated from each other by something that already had all thirteen of them teeming with anxiety from time to time. Jeonghan wouldn’t be able to get the sound of Jihoon sobbing his worries about Seungcheol out of his head any time soon. He’d known that Seungcheol was having a rough go of it - with thirteen members and different friend groups inside that number, word got around. But as much as Jeonghan knew that they would have to have the hard conversation about Seungcheol’s anxiety and how he was managing it, they’d equally have to talk about his incessant habit of bottling everything up until it began to reach a breaking point. 

But for now, Jeonghan just wanted to bask in the afterglow of Seungcheol and the both of them making their way through having to quarantine. The rest would still be here in the morning. And in the days to come. And hopefully the lifetime to come with Seungcheol. Jeonghan snuggled in closer to Seuncheol, his head on his chest and he let himself be lulled to sleep by the beating of the heart he’s found his home in.


End file.
